Criminal
by Aiyumerita
Summary: Todo lo que quieren es libertad ¿Pero cual es el precio a pagar por ella? No la saben, pero saldrán de allí a cualquier costo. SasuNaruSasu


_● La serie de Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto_

_● La serie de Deadman Wonderland y sus personajes NO __me pertenecen son de su creador __Jinsei Kataoka_

_**Setting:** __AU_

_**Rating**: __T_

_Bueno este Fic es un CrossOver de Naruto y Deadman Wonderland, los que han visto esas series entenderán mejor la historia, de no ser así tienen la libertad de leerlo si lo quieren de cualquier modo tratare de escribirlo lo mas claro posible. __Espero les guste_

* * *

**Capitulo 1°**

— _¡Estuviste genial!_— Anunció un joven detrás de su espalda dibujado en su rostro una risilla propinándole unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro en señal de felicitación.

Había salido victorioso y principalmente con vida de una batalla a muerte, su mejor amigo se lo encontró apenas salió de la enfermería del sector G, pálido y débil por la pérdida de sangre, lleno de moretones y cortaduras pero estaba bien y sin falta su amigo estaba allí para elogiarlo por la lucha que había presenciado momentos atrás.

— _Arigatou Naruto_ — Dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo, mostrando una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento —… _pero no estés tan alegre muy pronto te tocara tu turno, deberías de estar preparado_ — Su tono cambio de inmediato por uno de aflicción.

Naruto al contario sonrió ante su actitud respondiendo alegre levantando el brazo con energía.

— _No te preocupes, Uzumaki Naruto no será vencido tan fácilmente_ — Con el brazo elevado mostro su pulgar enfrente del agotado rostro de Ganta, afirmándole lo dicho —_… sea quien sea no podrá conmigo, dattebayo._

Ganta cerró los ojos, dando un suspiro para luego mostrar una sonrisa parecida a la del rubio.

— _Cierto_, _se me había olvidado _— Pronunció convenciéndose a sí mismo de las palabras dichas del rubio.

Una insospechada presión en el pecho del castaño le hizo caer de golpe contra el suelo, el Uzumaki solo pudo presenciar un manchón blanco abalanzándose contra su amigo haciéndole caer, moviéndose energéticamente encima de este.

— _¡Ganta! ¡Ganta!... ¡¿Ganta, estás bien?!_ — Llamó repetidas veces la joven que había aparecido de la nada, mirando de frente del susodicho.

— _¡__Shiro!… estoy bien, pero me lastimas, bájate_ — Pronunció entrecortado por el peso extra sobre su pecho.

La chica albina hizo caso separándose inmediatamente, se alegro al ver que su amigo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, Ganta reacciono haciendo la misma acción, levantándose del suelo siendo ayudado por su rubio compañero al ponerse de pie. Shiro por un momento miro a Ganta y fugazmente se disculpo con él, para luego ver a Naruto y manifestar una sonrisa alegre con un toque tierno.

— _¡Naruto-kun!, ¡Naruto-kun!_ — Gritó entusiasmada como si se le fuera a olvidar aquel nombre, tomó del brazo al chico para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo enseñándole un gran botecito de rameen instantáneo, los ojos del Uzumaki brillaron con una chispa de felicidad por la belleza de su comida favorita. La albina le fue entregando los fideos, al momento de que Naruto le abrazo casi llorando de admiración.

Tomó el envase en sus manos comenzando a babear sin dejar de ver aquello como su fuera el ultimo alimento de su vida.

Era difícil conseguir ese tipo de alimentos en una prisión, pero cada vez Shiro los impresionaba por cada cosa que traía para compartir, no sabían de donde conseguía tantas golosinas u otras cosas saladas, pero cual fuese la estrategia que usara su estomago se lo agradecía enormemente.

Corrió todo lo que sus pies podían avanzar olvidándose por completo de su par de amigos, solo se despidió elevando su brazo en el trayecto gritando un "_Enseguida vuelvo, dattebayo_", lo único que le importaba era llegar hasta su habitación, preparar el rameen que ansiaba por devorar.

Sin retrasos, ni pausas llego a su celda, con un poco de agua que apenas dejo que se hirviera y derramarla sobre el contenido de fideos sintiendo alegría por su cuerpo.

Salió de aquel lugar con una sonrisa y con el alimento en sus manos para reunirse de nuevo con sus amigos, y hubiera sido así porque si no fuera poco de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso ni anticipación su alegría momentánea se desvaneció rápidamente al ver sus fideos esparcidos por el suelo. Entre incrédulo y sorprendido miro su querida y amada sopa que ahora estaba formando parte del piso, su expresión al momento cambio por una de enojo, elevo su rostro mirando fijamente al responsable que lo había hecho tropezar provocando tan malévolo accidente.

— _¡Mira por donde caminas!, ¡Baka!_ — Palabras, esas palabras fueron mudas para el joven moreno que lo observaba con fría indiferencia, alzo una ceja cuando reconoció las características del rubio, el chico dio una leve sonrisa indetectable por la patética actitud de este.

— _Yo no soy el que anda corriendo como tarado sin fijarse por donde anda _— Contrarresto el joven moreno.

Naruto se puso de pie encarándole con su peor mirada antes de gritarle en la cara.

— _¡Maldito! ¡Tú me empujaste! _— Grito señalándolo con su dedo índice en forma acusadora.

— _Corrección, tú te caíste solo…_ — Se cruzo de brazos alzando una ceja — _yo no te hice nada_ — Indicó mostrando casi burla al ver el rostro furioso del rubio sin saberle que responder.

Naruto gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones podían expulsar, sujetándose el cabello inquietamente.

— _¡Me debes un rameen!_ —Terminó por articular. Mas el joven solo ignoro aquello y al segundo borro alguna expresión de su cara, se acerco levemente hacia el chico mirándole serio.

— _Eres patético_. _No pareces ser un rival para mi…_— Tan áspera y apática como su actitud había pronunciado aquella frase.

Naruto le miro algo confuso por no haber entendido bien.

— _¡¿Qué dijiste?! _— Frunció el ceño al entender al rato- _Eso no lo sabes Imbécil _— Vociferó las palabras de su garganta un violento chillido que hizo al moreno cerrar los ojos de momento por su insoportable sonido de esa voz escandalosa — _Te partiría en pedazos sin que te des cuenta… ¡No me subestimes, Dattebayo!_ —

Después de haber esperado que el de ojos celestes se detuviera el moreno solo afilo leve la mirada ante la respuesta, bajo su flequillo causando que el cabello tapase sus ojos dando una imagen algo sombría en su aspecto.

— _Eso lo veremos _ — Concluyó como su última frase mirando al rubio para luego marcharse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia junto con sus manos que se convirtieron en puños al verlo desaparecer tan arrogante. Le caía mal ese tipo, vaya que le caía mal, un segundo más y estaba que se le tiraría encima a golpearlo, era un maldito…

Tenía una extraña aura y actitud, nunca lo había visto en la prisión, al menos nunca en la sección G, seguro se escabullo de algún otro sector y termino allí, o también está el hecho que sea uno de ellos. Sea cual fuera el motivo de su aparición, ya lo odiaba.

Le había tirado su comida favorita y para colmo lo insulto, era simplemente un desgraciado y debía morir.

Oyó el sonido de algo chapoteando debajo de sus pies, miro hacia abajo detectando los fideos que recién se le habían caído.

¡ARG!, ¡Era cierto!, ¡Su amado rameen!

Gimoteo al verlos allí todavía humeando con la esencia esparcida por el azulejo, no había nada más doloroso que eso, ese era su peor castigo, ver un rameen por el cual había deseado por más de dos años, desperdiciado.

* * *

_Como ya vieron el ambiente y la esencia de todo es basado en un escenario en Deadman Wonderland, vienen algunos personajes de la misma y también mas adelante, voy a tratar de usarles sus mismas personalidades en lo posible. El fic principalmente se centra en Naruto y Ganta, más en Naruto, conforme lo vaya avanzando habrán mas cosas que mostrar._

_Espero les haya gustado, despuuuués subo el otro capitulo ;3_


End file.
